1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed, in general, to a device and system capable of shifting at least some of the weight of a user-borne load from the user's upper body to the user's hips/pelvic area; and, more specifically, relates to a load distribution device that can be used without limitation, with a tactical vest system or protective clothing used by military and police/protective forces personnel; or, without limitation, packs, backpacks, or carriers commonly used by students, hikers, campers and other outdoor enthusiasts, or in other fields of use, without limitation, where a load may be shifted from the user's shoulders to the user's hips/pelvic area.
2. Description of the Background Art
Military and law enforcement personnel are often required to wear tactical vests or protective clothing (hereinafter tactical vests and/or protective clothing may be referred to as a “vest” or “vests”), which are often heavy in the first instance, and made even heavier because of the incorporation or use of armor or other protective plating or materials (hereinafter either will be referred to as “Plates” or “SAPI Plates” and can include an enhanced plate variant known as ESAPI Plates). Moreover, the load that is being supported or carried by the wearer is frequently increased even further due to the addition or carrying of equipment items or gear attached to such vests.
There are many different versions of vests, many of which have been available and used by military and law enforcement personnel for years. An example of a protective vest is described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,185,738 (“Pat. '738”). In general, the protective vest, as described in Pat. '738, provides improved load-bearing features, and is adaptable to a user's tactical and ballistic characteristics. However, the “load-bearing” described in Pat. '738 is, in general, the provision of adaptations used to “carry” detachable elements such as supply receptacles and other auxiliary items. Therefore, while many vests are capable of carrying items that comprise a portion of the load being supported by the user, and, as described in Pat. '738, are securely attached to the user through a variety of means such as belts, straps, and etc., the weight of the vest and equipment is, in general, predominantly borne by the user's shoulders and back, which is a factor that can lead to physical distress, may limit mobility, and/or can cause injuries.
From another perspective, to accommodate load bearing, typical loadbearing frames used in hiking equipment (e.g., hiking packs) utilize a rigid frame-like structure which, due to the attachment of the rigid frame-like structure to a load bearing waist belt, prohibits freedom of movement such as bending over at the waist, twisting and bending side to side.
An example of a body support system is shown in, U.S. Pat. No. 8,182,439 (“U.S. Pat. No. '439”). In general, the patent states that this support system relates to support garments and in particular to body support systems that transfer back and spinal loading to the hips and legs of a user and may incorporate body armor or other load attaching features. While this system might be useful, it is Applicant's belief that the '439 system has the following limitations and/or does not meet several needs: a lack of flexibility in the vertical frame; it does not mimic natural movements of the human spine; there appears to be a limited capability to bend forward at hips and to twist at the torso, and to allow for bending side-to-side; it is worn next to the user; and it is not capable of being rapidly released and/or not capable of being easily dismantled.
An example of a device and system for supporting at least some of the weight of a heavy vest by distributing the weight off of the user's shoulders, neck, and back to at least the user's hips is described in U.S. Pat. No. 8,572,762 (“U.S. Pat. No. '762”). In general, this load distribution device comprises a back brace; a multi-element belt; and a coupling used to connect the back brace to an element of the belt, and when combined and properly oriented with a vest may form a weight distribution system.
While the device and/or system of '762 and/or '439 may provide a weight distribution and support device and system for armor vests that may redistribute weight off of the shoulders of the user, it is the Applicants' belief that there is still a present need to provide a weight redistribution device and system that provides a modular scalable vest system that includes, without limitation, a device that provides improved weight redistribution characteristics; provides the user with an improved range of motion; and provides a quick-release feature that allows a user the means to quickly separate components for tactical or other purposes.